


Roommates

by curlylovestommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gay, Minor Violence, Multi, Yaoi, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlylovestommo/pseuds/curlylovestommo
Summary: ¿Pero qué si tu compañero de cuarto es una ex estrella porno con el corazón roto?





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> espero les guste :-)

Londres, Septiembre 2006.

 

 

 

Louis suspiró, mientras cogía la compacta maletilla marrón desde el piso de piedra caliza donde la había depositado al salir del coche, entre sus dedos trémulos; su mirada estaba gélida y sus labios, azules. Los lagrimales patéticamente hinchados bajo una bruma de espesas pestañas húmedas y lágrimas contenidas. El manantial cerúleo de sus ojos próximo a desbordarse en un piélago exorbitante. Dio un paso, saliéndose del sendero de piedra. No quiso levantar su triste mirada del piso, de la gravilla crujiente que le precedía al enorme y monumental castillo de roca frente a él.

"Oye, niño" se volvió cuando el gordo se había llamado taxista, con la voz tan grasosa como su cabello y seguramente las arterias cercanas a su corazón. "Son quince libras. Veinte si te ayudo con el equipaje"

"E-estoy bien" exclamó con su vocecilla aguda.

La verdad era que Louis tenía un tipo de miedo ridículo que surgiría si el sujeto lo acompañaba a su cuarto, prefería guardar el crédito por eso.

"Bien. Entonces te ayudo por cortesía a sacar las maletas del coche"

Cuando se bajó el compacto auto, se volvió a respirar, y Louis se ayudó con  y las alarmas para sacar el equipaje de la maletera.

"Es todo, ¿eh? Linda universidad" apuntó dejando una mochila negra a los diminutos pies del muchacho; el eje principal de su mirada, también.

"Uhm. Sí"

"¿No te gusta? ¡Pero si es enorme!"

"Quería irme a Suecia"

"Woah. En mi lugar solo puedo proponerme limpiar la parte de atrás de los asientos traseros de mi auto. Uno se puede enviar cualquier cosa. Desde las armas alienígenas ... ¿estás seguro de que no eres rico?"

 "No lo soy" contestó, inequívoco. Odiaba que lo confundiesen con un maldito millonario cuando solo era un becado por mala suerte. Y gay, no había podido olvidar ese detalle, ya que gracias a eso no había podido imaginarse en Suecia y que estudiar en ese estadio anglosajón guardián de ideologías retardadas. Una linda manera de decir que eran todos unos imbéciles.

"Bueno. Es todo, supongo. Buena estadía en el castillo de WFX. ¿Lo dije bien ?, Lo siento, soy americano"

"Sí, supongo" no es como si hubiera googleado cómo demonios se pronuncia el nombre de la Universidad que más odiaba en el mundo.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro izquierdo, la otra maleta al derecho y las dos sostuvo dificultosamente las otras dos enormes maletas; cualquiera pensaría que era un maldito adicto al shopping, hijo de algún narco con demasiada ropa o crack en el que las mujeres estaban mal, pero la verdad era que la mayoría de su equipaje eran libros y sus óleos y acuarelas. Y sus cientos de medicamentos contra las alergias, cómo no, si era un nerd debía ser completo, con alergias estúpidas como el hielo y todo el rollo.

Caminó como un pingüino hacia la recepción, donde se registró casi afónico y sostuvo el intercambio entre los labios. Decidió subir al ascensor porque al demonio, si alguien preguntaba evidentemente diría que tenía algún embarazo o fingiría hablar otro idioma; era práctico. Su pabellón estaba literalmente en el campus de los confines del enorme, y el prestigioso ascensor solo lo llevó a la quinta torre, donde tuvo que cargar con su maletero varios pasillos antes de hallar su cuarto, el cual abrió con un pie de luz con una cama deprimida y un pobre velador adyacente, y una carta entre las sábanas blancas.

_Genial, como no pagué por esto._

_Puede meterse en su dinero y lujo por el culo._

No lo sorprendió realmente que un par de objetos bloqueados custodiasen como la puerta del baño, que tenía algún tipo de macetero con una planta de interiores con una cámara en sus entrañas de algún conserje malvado para guardarlo o algo así, pues que viniera por el lado clasista, era bastante evidente el desasosiego materialista y moral hacia los becados. Decidió que iba a llamarlo todo para que quedase al estilo 'Tommo', 'que recogiese elocuentemente el cabello en la coronilla con un cintillo elástico negro, calzaba chanclas de goma grisácea y pantalones cortos cortos, decidiera tomar un plumero y una extraña escoba que habitaba con tenebrosas telarañas dentro de uno de los bártulos de madera maciza. Sacó su estéreo,

Se ha guardado cuando vio una polilla en el alféizar donde se descansaba su luna de miel sobre las hojas rosáceas de primavera de los insectos de las patas cortas; quiso llorar cuando tuvo que barrer las esquinas del cuarto, descascarando con crueldad la pintura resquebrajada donde crujían las fisuras del concreto. Encontró una vieja caja de Cd bajo la cual, en teoría, era vacía durante el período de clases, y cuando se cortó, dio tumbos para intentar dejarla sobre el armario. Frunció el ceño cuando simuló un paso de baile bajo cero y la madera bajo sus pies desnudos chilló, quedando hincada, dejando una superficie elevada. Se agachó, sosteniéndose en sus pequeños talones de calabacín, alzando con sus dedos la tabla desaliñada, mostrando un tipo de escondrijo de ratas o universitarios buscando escondder hierba, revistas porno o un cadáver del rector; había una caja de álbumes de fotografías retrógradas, una caja de bombones similar a los fósiles de dinosaurios, misma textura, y zapatillas desgastadas. Louis guardó todo dentro del armario y echó a la basura las zapatillas por lo demás, embarradas y sin cordones; en algún momento diablo en épocas de parciales les han dado un uso suicida para terminar con su crisis triste, existencial, debido al estrés y la depresión pre-exámenes. Suspiró, casi persignándose. en algún momento diablo en épocas de parciales les han dado un uso suicida para terminar con su crisis triste, existencial, debido al estrés y la depresión pre-exámenes. Suspiró, casi persignándose. en algún momento diablo en épocas de parciales les han dado un uso suicida para terminar con su crisis triste, existencial, debido al estrés y la depresión pre-exámenes. Suspiró, casi persignándose.

Cambió las bombillas, sacudió las sábanas de las camas y apiló los gruesos libros en una caja de lana hecha con piedras de madera o un lado de la puerta de entrada. Sonrió, triunfante, con ambos puños sobre su cadera, odiaba los diminutos y tiernos pliegues se forma en la cintura, mirando enorgullecido su trabajo; hasta que todas las desordenadas cajas que se aglomeraron sobre los bártulos se cayeron provocando un estruendo crujido similar a la formación del universo, la bomba se fundió de golpe y se levantó una ola de polvo cuando el viento corrió la alfombra del piso y toda la tierra que había escondido debajo formó un torbellino de culpabilidad. Le dio un tic en el ojo, y antes deciólo ya quería morir.

"Necesito una ducha"

Según su situación, la idea de que la ducha sea agua caliente, pero, la tenía, y tenía una opción de burbujas escrita con un bolígrafo a un lado del calefactor; También había un "consejo" para "sentir placer en la ducha" que no quiso leer, por lo que simplemente se veía desnudo, evitando su reflejo en el espejo y dando un brinco hasta la ducha; dejó la agua caliente en la cara, mojó su melena castaña hasta que el cabello le rozó los omóplatos cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el vapor, cosquillas en la nariz. Se enjabonó, procurando dejar un rico aroma en su piel, y cogiendo una rigurosa pieza de ropa perfectamente planchada que era su pijama favorito; no hacía nada, era de tarde y tenía un gran "mañana" planeado, pero no tenía dormir.

Se lanzó de bruces a la cama, hundiendo su bello, un rostro con acciones femeninas en la almohada con la base azul, y se durmió.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Despertó, irónicamente con sus propios suaves ronquidos. Vio la hora en el reloj análogo de su velador, las seis y treinta de la mañana. Parpadeó, incrédulo, tallándose los ojos ligeramente hinchados con sus pequeñas manos, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el edredón de la cama. Le llevó un par de segundos a la grande, esbelta silueta durmiendo plácidamente en la cama adyacente a la suya.

"Um ... ¿hola?" preguntó, tímido; quizás no de sus mejores ideas, considerando que no lo conocía, pero que sí lo hicieron antes de llegar a clases. Eran sus valores, además, lo quisieron o no, estaban felices juntos en eso. Es decir, Louis quería saber quién es él. El chico durmiendo en la almohada vecina. EL chico con quien comparte aire.

La sombra se removió, incómoda, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Louis suspiró, quizás debería dejarlo solo.

"mm, está bien" susurró despacito, levantándose de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido.

"¿Qué haces?" una grave, profunda voz habló, haciendo eco en la compacta habitación. La sombra se volcó, en todo su esplendor hacia su dirección. Su compañero de cuarto no estaba mirándolo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero Louis tenía presenciar su ceño levemente fruncido, su grande nariz romana que expandía sus fosas nasales casi con brusquedad en cada exhalación, sus esculpidas, largas pestañas, labios rosados con forma de corazón. y un sensual lunar bajo el labio inferior. Saliva Tragó

"Uh-, soy Louis" se presentó, extendiéndole la mano; se abofeteó mentalmente al segundo, por semejante estupidez, el muchacho ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

"Lindo, pero no te pregunté cómo llamas, sino qué demonios haces" gruñó, y un alevoso mechón ensortijado cayó en la frente; tenía rizos, color avellana, enroscados como la cola de un cerdito, brillantes y apetitosos.

Louis salió de su ensimismamiento cuando procesó sus tósigas palabras.

"OH-yo, soy tu compañero de piso, por supuesto. Sólo estaba levantándome" aclaró, casi inequívoco.

"Genial. ¿Puedes parar tu concierto? La gente normal duerme a las seis de la madrugada"

Frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento, como el mar que te llames. Pero este es mi cuarto también, y tengo derecho a moverme"

"Sólo déjame dormir"

"Oh, claro, no es como si fuésemos a hacer una pijamada juntos"

"Oh, ¿es que siempre eres tan irritante?"

"Sí" gruñó Su compañero rizado no dijo nada, solo ahogó una expresión de fastidio y volvió, dándole la espalda de nuevo. "Genial." murmuró, desplazándose hacia el armario, sacando su uniforme escolar; Le quedaban sólo algunos minutos para llegar a su primera clase, lo que parecía una misión imposible cuando aparentemente se había quedado dormido, su móvil y despertador había decidido que ese día era un buen día para estirar la pata, y su compañero de cuarto tampoco se había dignado a despertarlo. "Sé que no es mi problema, pero, ¿no es una clase de clases ?, la primera empieza en diez minutos o menos"

Titubeó, buscando la corbata en la cajonera.

"Oh, tienes razón" murmuró, ronco, para sorpresa "no es tu maldito problema"

"Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable" murmuró en un hilo de voz.

"Oh, claro. No eres el primero, en una semana pedirás cambiar de compañero, y el director con la cabeza de la polla te dirá," lo siento, míster, debiste elegir antes "y te ahorras con los buenos metros de papel higiénico" con brusquedad, casi con una sensación de dolor en su veneno.

"Eres un idiota, siento ser tan contundente"

"Oh, mira cómo rompo a llorar. Créeme, los insultos oligárquicos son los mejores"

"Solo,..."

"... sólo vete, sigue con tus preciosas reglas en este reclutamiento para niños de papis aristocráticos, empresarios y amigos de Luxemburgo, sigue las normas militares y de pinceladas un poco fascistas de esta institución que solo crea productos del gran sistema que es jodida vida, vete a ayudar a una iglesia corrupta o a un anciano decrépito, pero niño, déjame a dormir, maldita sea "

"No soy un niño, mi nombre es Louis. Sé más educado, en vez de estar toda tu vida googleando frases emo como esas para decir un evento social al que vas".

"Para que sepas, cada uno es mi excelente repertorio, y tengo peores. Así que lo sugiero que sigas con lo tuyo"

Decidió acabar con la infracción de conversación, caminando a través del cuarto. Se escabulló al cuarto de baño, metiéndose el uniforme como pudo, saltando para caber en los pantalones, abrochándose los botones de la camisa de encaje rizado con torpeza, el costó particularmente amarrado las agujetas de los zapatos brillantes, de un charol negro. Se puso el saco de un rojo sangre, con el bordado de la institución un dorado de letra cursiva. Aquella universidad centenaria era una de las pocas cosas en existencia que seguía exigiéndose uniforme, pero solo para los primeros al año, como un tipo de humillación pública para exponer a los nuevos al bullying. Louis odiaba los uniformes; otro de los motivos por los que queríamos largarse de allí.

Cuando salió del baño luego de una sangrienta batalla a la muerte entre el cepillo y cabello y su desordenada melena castaña, vio a su sexy compañero de cuarto saliendo de la cama, utilizando únicamente un pantalón gris suelto, dejando al aire libre un torso febril, lienzo de tatuajes grises, dibujos sombreados, ennegrecidos, contrastando con su piel y la constelación de lunares repartidos como chispitas de chocolates en una exquisita galleta.

"Si vas a seguir mirándome así, será mejor que nunca me ponga una camisa"

Louis se sonrojó con violencia.

"¿Q-qué?"

Él solo alzó las cejas, pasando a su lado, empujando levemente por el hombro y metiéndose al baño.

 

Louis comenzó seriamente a planearse si sus pequeñas manos eran suficientes para asesinarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
